


Partners in Crime

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Overwatch AU, Supervillain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Sombra has been teaching Zara Ragna how to be a supervillain while trying to prevent herself falling for the robotics expert. Sombra decides to go after Augustine Neithis, who has just the thing to defeat her.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> I've been planning this one for a while.   
> Bet you never thought you'd see this pairing.
> 
> Also, it turned into double what I usually do for these.

This “deal” had felt different from the moment Sombra decided on targeting ‘her’. It shouldn’t have, but there was this sort of strange aura that she felt whenever she saw her target. She had dismissed the paranoia, this was just a mining executive, nothing more. She had taken on the national military CEO of Russia, turned the leader of Talon into her puppet, and (indirectly) convinced an immensely powerful ice mage to finally come out. In short, she knew what she was doing. But there was still this nagging feeling that Augustine Neithis is something else entirely.

“So, are we going to talk about it?” asked her current roommate, Zara Ragna, slinking around the corner into Sombra’s room. There were many reasons to have a roommate if you were a ‘supervillain’, the main was that someone showing up to rent a fancy apartment out of nowhere would draw attention, the other was that it allowed her to take on an ‘Apprentice’ of sorts.

When she had first caught wind of Zara it was as part of the files she had stolen from Volskaya, Sombra had been stunned that when a company said that ‘we’re not going to hire you but we’ll keep your resume on file’ they were actually telling the truth. She had been an expert in robotics, and from what her research papers listed showed, had an interest in how to adapt the structures found in living organisms to make robots better. Handily labelled in the file itself were the reasons for rejection, a large amount of evidence for anti-oligarch leanings; which probably wouldn’t fit well within a company controlled by one.

Sombra had been mentoring her for a few months now, and Zara had taken to the supervillain lifestyle with gusto. At this very moment, 3 of her small robotic drones were awaiting orders to start a hack into the main accounts of a west coast megacorporation. Sombra had learnt a lot from her too, like how to convince someone to hand over something she wanted without blackmail. But their strange but normal for them peers/mentorship bond had been strained by a recent occurrence.

“You can’t keep avoiding me forever.” Zara said. Sombra knew this, if she did this rift between them would just get wider and wider before slamming shut, dangerously. Sombra felt her insides turn, trying to find the words the describe what she had felt in the moment. She heard Zara sigh and turn to leave, and Sombra blurted out some words.

“Listen, Zar’, I’m sorry I kissed you.” Sombra said, quickly, looking down to try to avoid the inevitable eye contact when Zara turned back.

“I’m not.” She heard Zara say. Zara turned back and stepped towards Sombra. Sombra looked up at her, she could see that her eyes were sincere.

“But it wasn’t right.” Sombra said. “I’m your teacher or something, I’m not supposed to do stuff like that.”

“Sombra…” Zara sighed. “Olivia-“

“Zar’” Sombra said. “I told you not to use that name.”

“Maybe,” Zara said, and knelt down in front of her. “But you shouldn’t blame yourself for kissing me. If you hadn’t I would have. Besides, we’re partners in crime, not student and teacher.”

Sombra looked up at her with a strained expression, and her lips met the roboticist’s yet again.

 

It was time. Sombra had tracked Augustine Neithis via her schedule to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The slot in the schedule had been changed rather last minute, but gave her the perfect opportunity to put her hard found blackmail material to the test against the mining magnate. The slot was now listed as ‘Independent working time’.

The warehouse was a joke to break into, the guard patrols were regular and kept listed on unencrypted servers.

Sombra stopped at a combination lock into the building, quickly hacked out a combination and entered it. She slipped inside the dimly lit warehouse and quietly dropped one of her teleport pads next to the door, just in case she needed a quick exit.

The warehouse was mostly empty, some wooden crates, a hatch in the floor, and a rusted ladder that lead up to a series of catwalks. Also attached to the catwalks was a lit office.

“Bingo.” Sombra breathed. She made her way around the edge of the warehouse, keeping to the shadows. There were no guards inside, but she knew there would be cameras.

She eventually reached the foot of the stairs, she activated her camouflage and began to climb. The stairs were old and creaked a little, but after the first few quiet squeaks were identified, Sombra was able to avoid the rest.

She reached the top of the stairs and opened the door silently. She slipped inside…

There she was, Augustine Neithis.

Sombra dropped her camouflage.

“Have I caught you at a bad time?” She said.

Neithis turned towards her with dull surprise.

“Not at all.” She said, and swung to face her on her swivel chair. “Did you wish to discuss something?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Sombra said. “I managed to stumble upon some interesting records. Records from your company in fact.”

“And what records did you uncover?” She said cooly, Sombra felt this almost throw her off, almost.

“Imagine my surprise to find that you had a partner in the early days of this company.” Sombra said, “Imagine my surprise to find that just after he suddenly ‘Quit’ his co-chair role, Shahzad Ta-Sadar seemingly vanished from the earth.”

“Oh dear,” Neithis said, quite unaffected by this material. She seemed to be keeping up a charade of ignorance. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What’s more, I was shocked when I found the body.” Sombra said, this got Neithis’ attention. “To say nothing of the wounds that I found, Identical with, his personal bodyguard Julius Neico’s company issued weapon. Hey, isn’t he still your bodyguard? And according to these records in pay, he received a large bonus that year.” Neithis sighed angrily.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t be so perceptive,” She said, then added. “Olivia.”

Quick as a whip, Sombra brought her Uzi up to kill Neithis, but the bullets impacted on an invisible force field between them. The attempted murder still just attempted, she reached up to trigger the translocator.

“Wait.” Neithis said. Sombra felt a force grip her neck for a second, she managed to struggle free and ran out the office door. She somersaulted over the catwalk railing. From behind her she felt the office explode, showering the warehouse in debris.

She landed and started running towards the exit. She reached up to her ear and tried to call Zara.

“I’m afraid if you are trying to contact Ms Zara Ragna she is indisposed.” The voice of Neithis said through the comms device.

Sombra turned, Neithis was in the office when it blew, so she couldn’t be…

But she was alive, and floating down inside a protective bubble, a red jewel amulet around her neck glowed brightly.

“What do you mean?” Sombra shouted.

“I mean this.” Neithis pressed a button on a remote and the hatch in the floor opened. Out of it rose a tank filled with a translucent teal liquid. “I’ve been watching Ms Ragna ever since you took her in, her robotics could provide me with a better way to find what I am seeking.”

The tank rose further, revealing what could only be described as a crest hanging from the ceiling, waiting to be fastened to someone’s head.

“But you’re a mining executive, what are you looking for that you can’t get without her?” Sombra said, scanning around the room for a way out, if Zara was in that tank, they needed a way out quick.

“Surely you have seen my neckwear?” Neithis said, gesturing to the gem around her neck. “One of the Gems of Luxoria.” The tank rose higher still, revealing Zara, asleep and hooked up to all sorts of machines.

“Luxoria? I thought that place was a myth.” Sombra asked in disbelief.

“Oh, it is very real, as is the power contained in it’s gems.” Neithis said, the tank continued, revealing that Zara’s legs were inside some sort of many legged suit, similar to that of a spider’s body.

“What have you done to her?!” Sombra yelled in outrage.

“I’ve merely improved her, the final process of the bonding is about to be complete, This miniaturised production facility allows the creation of her magnificent little robots quickly and regularly.” Neithis explained. Sombra knew what this information meant, she wasn’t leaving this place alive. Finally, the tank shuddered into place and a cable on a beam lowered from the ceiling to plug into the top of the tank.

“The crest allows her to have control of each individual droid, while allowing me to give her commands. And if she does not obey, something similar to this occurs.” Neithis brought up her remote again. “Begin the final bonding process.” She pressed a button and a shockwave of electricity pierced the tank. Zara woke and began to scream. Sombra aimed her Uzi carefully and fired, the shield that Neithis used earlier extended to surround the tank as well.

Sombra looked around for ideas. Her eyes drifted to the cable above the tank, she fired. It sparked and broke a last crackle burning the input as it entered the tank, Neithis let out a cry of anger, but then one of satisfaction.

“The process is already complete!” She said, and the crest above Zara’s head lowered onto her. The liquid drained and the tank lowered. Zara’s body, old and new components found their way free of the wires.

“Destroy Sombra!” Shouted Neithis, and Zara shifted expelling a series of her miniature robots from the abdomen.

“Ew.” Said Sombra, and prepared to run. The robots lined up in front of her, no doubt preparing to fire.

“Yes. Rid me of this annoyance.” Neithis shouted. The robots and Zara did nothing. Niethis’ face twisted in anger. She pressed the remote. “Take this then.”

But nothing happened.

Neithis blinked, and it was a few seconds before anyone spoke.

“Ha, you cannot command me.” Zara said, her voice had changed, becoming raspy and slightly robotic. Sombra blushed slightly.

The robots rounded on Neithis and fired at her, energy bolts sparked off the shield. Sombra watched on in awe as the shield began to fail from the bombardment.

Sombra looked closer, it wasn’t the shield failing, it was the gem.

“Zara we have to get out of here, that gem is gonna blow!” Sombra shouted.

“Right.” Zara ran on her 8 new legs towards Sombra, she was a little unsteady at first but soon she was quite fast. The robots stayed behind, still pelting the mining exec with bolts. Zara and Sombra ran towards a large garage door and together they were able to lift it.

They both ran for it and barely got out of the radius of the resultant blast.

 

“Zar’ I’m sorry.” Sombra said later while they walked along the backstreets back to their apartment. “I should have checked in on you before the mission. I shouldn’t have gone after Neithis, she always gave me a bad feeling and I should have trusted my gut.”

“Sombra, I-“ Zara started to say but stopped. She tried again. “I don’t know exactly what she did to me, but I’m not under her control, so I’m thankful for that.” Her eyes looked around for a few seconds, then it seemed like she wanted to lighten the situation, so she said. “This body could be advantageous. I could finally have someone to do your share of the chores.”

Sombra turned from where she was walking to deliver a cheeky retort, only for Zara to smack right into her; or because of her height, for a certain part of Zara’s anatomy to smack into her. Zara looped her arms around Sombra to catch her, which also pulled the blushing hacker back into the now changed woman’s breasts. In all the commotion Sombra hadn’t even realised that Zara was naked apart from the new abdomen.

Sombra realised something.

“Why am I always finding myself paired up with hot ladies with a spider motif?”

Zara’s new legs lowered her slightly so that they could look in each other’s eyes.

“Maybe it’s the world’s way of telling you to give in and kiss one already?”

Sombra smiled slightly and pulled Zara in for a kiss.


End file.
